Recuerdos
by SixgunSnow
Summary: Esté es mi regalo del Secret Santa. Algo tierno KuroTsukki


Está pequeña historia es mi regalo de Secret Santa para Yami Ortiz del grupo "Haikyuu Yaoi", es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre esta pareja y de verdad espero que te guste, lo he hecho con todo mi corazón.

*-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Ya era tarde, la cena comenzaría en menos de una hora, sin embargo Kuroo Tetsuro aún se encontraba en pijama, en la mañana se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de limpiar y navegar entre los recuerdos guardados en cajas dispersas por todo el lugar, desde la mudanza, hace una semana, se había propuesto revisar ese misterioso contenido, no todos los días tenía la suerte de hurgar entre las cosas de su adorado novio así que debía aprovechar la oportunidad, aunque lo cierto es que siempre encontraba algo nuevo que lo distraía de su propósito principal, al menos hasta ese momento, por alguna extraña razón, el día de la cena donde anunciarían su compromiso, las cajas lo llamaron de forma misteriosa e insistente, y él, débil como todo ser humano, no se pudo resistir tal tentación por lo que saliendo de la cama, se sentó en el piso y comenzó con la primera.

No se había dado cuenta del paso del tiempo hasta que llegó el rubio a decirle con expresión malhumorada (algo común) que debía alistarse pues los invitados llegarían pronto, le dio una respuesta escueta mientras seguía con lo suyo.

No se había equivocado, encontró increíbles tesoros en esa primera caja, varios juguetes desgastados, dibujos extraños e interesantes, cartas dirigidas a sus padres y hermano, todo era hermoso a sus ojos, en otras cajas encontró ropa desgastada y de pequeña talla, postales, cartas de chicas confesando sus sentimientos (esas se aseguró de colocarlas en la pila de cosas que se teletransportarían de forma misteriosa a la basura), en fin, estaba encantado con sus hallazgos, esa actividad le daba la oportunidad de conocer otra parte de su novio, la parte sensible que muy pocas veces dejaba ver.

Terminando la cuarta caja estaba más que satisfecho, por lo que era hora de alistarse, sin embargo algo llamó su atención, ni siquiera la había visto debido a su tamaño y oculta ubicación, estaba debajo de la cama, parecía que alguien la había puesto ahí a propósito, con una enorme sonrisa la saco de aquel lugar, colocándola con cuidado sobre la cama, era de un tamaño mediano, y estaba forrada de colores, rojo y negro, con la curiosidad hasta el cielo, la abrió cuidadosamente, no estaba preparado para lo que encontraría ahí.

Una servilleta doblada cuidadosamente pero que mostraba claros signos de haber sido arrugada, sabia de que se trataba, aun así la desdoblo con suavidad "Te veo más tarde en el gimnasio, mientras tanto piensa en mí, te doy permiso", pero eso no era todo, dejó esa servilleta a un lado, para después sacar el recibo de un restaurante, con la emoción creciendo de forma incontrolable dentro de su pecho, siguió con su descubrimiento sacando más cosas, una toalla, una fotografía, más notas, una carta, todo, hasta que la caja estuvo vacía, no podía creerlo…

De rodillas, frente a la cama, con una caja abierta y varias cosas a su alrededor, así lo encontró Tsukishima, iba a preguntas que demonios estaba haciendo aun en esas fachas cuando ya faltaba tan poco, pero antes de poder hacerlo, visualizo esa caja, su más íntimo secreto, la urgencia de alejarlo de ahí y ocultar todo de nuevo creció en él, pero, era demasiado tarde Kuroo ya había visto todo.

-Es una pena que tus padres no te enseñaran a no hurgar entre las cosas ajenas, debes apresurarte, los invitados están por llegar-

Su plan era marcharse después de esas palabras, necesitaba un lugar donde poder estar solo, reponiéndose de la enorme vergüenza por haber sido descubierto, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo, pues antes de llegar a la puerta unos fuertes brazos lo rodearon, impidiendo su escape.

-Tsukki… no puedo creer que guardaras todo eso, no sabes lo feliz que me hace.

-No es nada especial, no te hagas ideas equivocadas, se me hacia una maldad tirarlas en cualquier bote de basura, corriendo el riesgo que una persona inocente se encontrara con algo así, estoy esperando a juntar más para quemarlas, una forma bastante efectiva de deshacerme de esto.

-Lo sabía, sabía que estaba mintiendo, se enorgullecía de decir que después de todo ese tiempo conocía muy bien a su novio, y ese era uno de sus mecanismos de defensa, sin embargo, nada de lo que dijera podría empañar la felicidad que estaba sintiendo.

-Al principio, cuando te daba todas esas notas, estaba seguro de que terminarían en la basura, siempre fuiste muy frío, aun así no quería rendirme, no es mi estilo, y creo que fue lo mejor que pude hacer, por desgracia no puedo decir que tengo una caja tan increíble como la tuya, pero… cada salida, cada palabra que cruce contigo, todo lo recuerdo, desde siempre supe que tú eras todo lo que siempre quise Kei, te amo, y con esto sé que no eres un insensible malhumorado- Lo apresó aún más a su cuerpo, disfrutando el calor, presencia y aroma de su novio.

-Eres un tonto… no vuelvas a hurgar entre mis cosas.

-¿Y perder la oportunidad de descubrir tu lado sensible y que está perdidamente enamorado de mí?, creo que prefiero correr el riesgo.

-Kuroo… báñate, apestas, iré a esperar a las personas afuera, y después más te vale recoger el desastre que hiciste, todas mis cosas están regadas, apresúrate.

Con un rápido movimiento se zafó de los brazos de su novio, intentando por todos los medios ocultar el sonrojo de su rostro, necesitaba respirar profundo con urgencia, fue a paso rápido a la sala, a calmarse y esperar a los invitados, dejando detrás de él a un pelinegro con una enorme sonrisa, quizá Tsukki no le diera notas o mostrara muy abiertamente con palabras su amor, sin embargo eso no era necesario, cada acción era suficiente para demostrarle que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, y sin duda con eso su felicidad era enorme, amaba a ese chico y esa noche se lo demostraría a todos.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Bien, eso es todo, espero que de verdad te haya gustado y también a los que se dieron la oportunidad de leerlo


End file.
